I love you Tamaki Suoh
by AngelOfThursday
Summary: Kyoya loves Tamaki, but Tamaki reveals his love for another to Kyoya. What will Kyoya do?    Better than it sounds, I swear. enjoy!


I had been in love with Tamaki Suoh since middle school. He was always so sweet and innocent, with his violet eyes that could penetrate the soul. When Haruhi arrived, Tamaki immediately was attracted to her, and everytime he speaks a stupid fantasy about her out loud, or randomly hugs her, it kills me a little inside. Even when everyone thought she was a boy, Tamaki still hit on her. But I could never say anything, because Tamaki was my best friend, and if I told him our friendship would be over. He might still try and be friends with me, but it wouldent be the same for me, knowing that he knew.

"Mommy?" A familiar voice rang. My heart fluttered. I looked up at my love's face. "You've been staring into the distance for 20 minutes. Are you alright?" Tamaki asked, sitting on the soft sofa next to me. I smiled reassuringly.  
>"Of course. I've just had a lot on my mind."<br>"I have as well!" Tamaki exclaimed. God, why is he so adorable when he's excited? "I was planning on telling you."  
>"Well pray tell." I said calmly, pretending to be interested in my laptop out of a sudden.<br>"I think...I'm in love." he said. Wait! Stop the presses! Was Tamaki, my little prince, the one I love, confessing that he too was in love with me? I gulped nervously. "With whom?" I said trying to sound as uninterested as possible. My hopes soared farther than I knew was safe.  
>"Haruhi. Kyoya, I think I love her." he said happily. Tears pricked my eyes. "She's going to be mine. I love her so much. Do you think she loves me too Kyoya?" he said, in his own little world.<br>"I-" I had started, but my sentence had been interrupted by the sob I was holding back. I clenched my eyes shut, trying hopelessly to hold back the flood of tears surely coming.  
>"Kyoya?" Tamaki said concerned. "What's wrong?"<br>"N-n-nothing." I choked out. Tamaki reached out and touched my arm. I shoved his hand away, got up as fast as possible, and sprinted out if music room 3. Tamaki cried my name out, but I just kept running. I sprinted down the hallways of Ouran, tears streaming freely down my face. The entire school was seeing me being so out of character, but I didn't care at that moment. I eventually found the boys restroom and locked myself in a stall. I closed the seat on the toilet and sat on top of it, resting my elbows on my knees and uncontrollably weeping into my hands. Haruhi deserved to be sent to the deepest pits of hell, and have Lucifer himself torture her soul for infinity. She would never return Tamaki's affection. Yet she still managed to take the one thing I loved more than anything from me. The blonde boy I would do anything for. Tamaki.

I heard someone enter the bathroom. Screw whoever that was. There was a soft knock on the stall door, followed by an equally soft voice. Tamaki. "Kyoya?"  
>"What?" I snapped. I hated using that tone with him.<br>"Open the door." he said firmly. I did as he asked. He immediately hugged me. I was surprised, but I still rested my head on his shoulder. "What did I say?" he asked, still hugging me tightly. I released him and sighed. "You said you loved Haruhi. " I said. Tamaki looked at me confused. He didn't understand. " I want you to love me, not her! I love you Tamaki Suoh." I admitted. It was over. I was defeated.  
>"Really!" he exclaimed.<br>"Yes, really."I said, hanging my head down  
>"Kyoya I love you too!" he said, tears brimming his eyes, but unlike my tears thy were of joy. He was happy.<br>What the heck? "But you just said you loved Haruhi!" I said shocked. "I love you more. I've loved you as long as I've known you, Mommy dear! But you never seemed to return my feelings so I tried to distract myself with Haruhi. I don't love her, really." he said. I embraced him, but tighter and more meaningful than before. He did the same. We pulled apart for a second. He smiled and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, and soon somehow his tongue was exploring my mouth, neither of us were wearing shirts, and I was pressed against the wall. The kiss was so much more intense than it was when it was started. My hands roamed up Tamaki's sides, and hands gripped my hips. We went on like this for a while until the stall door opened. We froze and saw Kaoru standing in the doorway. "God, can't a man pee without walking in on this every time?" he mumbled. "Who else have you caught?" my stupid, stupid Tamaki asked (still frozen in whatever we were doing before we were interrupted, notice)  
>"Honey and Mori, Nekozawa and Renge, and Hikaru and some Ginger chick he was cheating on me with."<br>"Nekozawa and Renge? Really?" Tamaki asked. I pushed him off of me and put my shirt back on. I grabbed Tamaki's shirt and took him by the hand out of the stall, pushing past Kaoru. I handed his shirt to him. He put his arms in the sleeves, and I helped him button his shirt. With a last little kiss he asked, "Does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?"  
>"I would certainly hope so." I smiled.<p>

We walked out of the bathroom hand and hand, to face the world together, as we would for the rest of our lives.

**A/N~~~**

**Review! Please please please please! Reviewwwwwww!**


End file.
